I Dream of Narnia
by Royal Gem
Summary: While at Cair Paravel King Peter finds a decorative bottle laying upon the beach and unknowingly becomes Master to a young Djinn...what adventures lie ahead when another battle comes up...
1. Freedom

Chronicles of Narnia.

A Day In the Life of a Djinn.

Summary: While at Cair Paravel King Peter finds a decorative bottle laying upon the beach and unknowingly becomes Master to a young Djinn...what adventures lie ahead when another battle comes up...

Notes: Takes place in Narnia, Adam is a young Djinn born to a djinni and a human though his powers were sequestered those powers were released by a djinn-illness called Arabian-Fatigue, he is by ancestry half-djinn though is fairly powerful. Peter is gay and will date Adam.

Freedom.

Waves crashed upon the shore of Cair Paravel sounding like thunder within the bottle while the figure of a young man with honey-brown hair, Adam, could be seen laying upon the sofa within his prison. He looked to be twenty-three or twenty-four and could be seen reading a book of spells in hopes of finding a way out of this...as he called it...cursed prison. Adam had once been a free Djinn having been bottled by the most powerful djinn of them all, the wicked Blue Djinn, he had mearly defied his request of returning to Old Baghdad to be trained by him and his refusal had been his last as he had been kidnapped and dropped somewhere though his whereabouts was currently unknown to him. He had no idea how long it had been since his confinement only that it was near water and he prayed that said water would not take his bottle from the beach. It had only been three months since his discovery of his djinn-powers and had gone to train with another djinni and her family, Jeannie Nelson, who had once or twice crossed paths with the Blue Djinn herself but her training had been futile as he had been trapped anyways. As a djinn he had magical powers...but those powers were not as strong as many others since he was half djinn with his mother being a djinni and his father being a human though for the first twenty-two years of his life those powers were non-existant...thanks to a djinn-illness those powers had been bestowed to him. With the powers he had he could go backwards or forwards in time, he could call down storms...could bring others from different periods in time...he could even raise the dead though another limit of his powers was that he did not know how to control his powers completely though with each passing day he got better. It was rather kind of the Blue Djinn to place a book of spells within his bottle therefore he could train himself...he knew immediately he would serve a master or a mistress therefore had begun to study the book in hopes of one day being released. Djinn were immortal as were all magical creatures from fairies to witches and he didn't know how long he would be locked within the bottle he'd been given.

King Peter marched from his castle out to the beach hoping to enjoy the fresh air and to escape from the pressures of being High King...it had been several months since he'd returned to Narnia to help defeat another evil king who sought to destroy Narnia or at least take it over. The sea air wafted on the breeze while the sun shone brightly in the sky...and as if by magic...or by fate...the sunlight struck something in the sand. He walked over to see what it was and found that it was a decorative ornate bottle...it was royal blue with orange and purple designs and a beautiful ameythst purple crystal stopper laying within the bottle. He pulled it out of the sand and looked it over wishing his friend Aslan was here hoping he'd know something about this strange bottle. It was obviously decorative and for someone to lose it was a bit of a stretch but he liked it. Turning it over he thought he had seen a sticker beneath the beautiful paint and removed the stopper to see if he could get a look of the inside thinking the sticker was inside shining through with the sunlight hitting the bottle's glass. Removing the stopper he scratched at the stopper and watched as the bottle shook slightly as a column of orangish purple smoke flowed from the bottle, _what have I done, _he threw the bottle into the sand and removed his sword as the smoke took on the form of a young and handsome man. Kneeling before his new "master" the djinn spoke in Arabic.

"Oh mighiest Master, I am forever indebted to thee for releasing me from my bottle...whoever commands the bottle commands my power what is it you desire of me your humble slave."the Djinn spoke. Peter looked at the young man, he wore a strange orange and purple outfit looking as if he was out of the Arabian Nights...he remembered something from his talks with Aslan of magical creatures callled Djinn who were supposed to serve whoever released them...their Masters. Adam continued to stare at his Master, _I did get a good lookin' master...now only if he'd command me to speak to him in his own language then we could better speak,_ Peter knew also from the stories that he had to command his djinn to do something but he didn't know how.

"Um can you get up off the sand."Adam did not move, _okay um how about this,_ he tried again."I wish you would rise."again the djinn did not move and he spoke once more in Arabic.

"I am delighted to have such a kind master to serve."they continued this for several minutes then finally Peter spoke.

"I wish you'd at least speak to me."_and that was all I needed to hear,_ Adam looked over at his Master then spoke once more this time in English.

"Oh thank you master for releasing me from my cursed prison...it is an honor to serve such a royal master."Peter couldn't believe it he'd gotten the Djinn to speak.

"Oh um hi, could you rise off the sand."Adam obeyed."um now what is all of this about?"Adam smiled, _I guess I am not the only one who will need to be trained in the ways of the Djinn..._

"I am Adam, your Djinn...I was imprisoned in the bottle and you released me."he looked around."where am I?"Peter looked at him.

"We are in Narnia..."Adam's eyes bugged out,_ Narnia...Aslan must be here...oh Allah be praised Jeannie did always tell me that Aslan was one of us...oh this is good._"is it possible for you to bring Aslan here...maybe he could help us out with this."Adam smiled...Jeannie did train him on how to call for others but he didn't know if his magic would work against another of his kind...though he was a djinn himself, there were other djinn known as Djinn-Animals...granted powers by the Onyx Djinn who was a part of his Menagerie who had transfered some of his own powers to his animals and to this day the descendent of those animals still had djinn-powers.

"I can try but his powers are stronger than mine but I can as you humans say 'give it a whirl'."Adam folded his arms and called out with his mind, using his power of direct-telepathy...he zeroed in on Aslan's magical aura and hoping with his might he blinked and Aslan the Djinn-Lion appeared.

Aslan had appeared in a puff of golden smoke looking at King Peter then to Adam then to the bottle that Peter held then he made the connection...his eyes grew misty at the sight of the djinn-in-training that stood before him.

"By Allah I never would have believed it possible...but it is...you are here."Aslan looked at the young djinn and smiled and made his way towards him...Adam felt tears in his eyes and he fell to the ground embracing the lion.

"How did you know about my punishment...about what that wicked excuse for a demon did to me?"Aslan smiled and blinked as food appeared before them.

"Um Aslan how do you know him?"Aslan sat as they ate.

"Two years ago I was told by my original Master that another Djinn had been found in the human world...a djinn born of mixed parentage...he was half-djinn and half-human...six months later my original Master called us all to him and the Great Haji, Chief of All Djinn stood before us and had sent out a message...this half-djinn was missing thanks to the Blue Djinn who had bottled him...all of us in the Onyx Djinn's menagerie was told to look for him by zeroing in on his magical aura. We have all been searching on both the Plane of Reality and in the Old-World...many of us who knew how to travel through time went to look for you...and now you are here."he smiled. Adam nodded.

"I was released by this one."he said looking to his Master. Peter looked at him.

"I guess I get three wishes?"he asked and both Adam and Aslan nodded no.

"Master, it is not what you wish that is my command it is what you WILL that is my command...when you released me from the bottle I became yours...you have no limit on what you wish but there are certain limits to my powers based on my limited experience."Peter looked confused and Adam continued."I was bottled six months after discovering my djinn-powers therefore while I knew some things about my powers my magic remained limited by my lack of real experience...living in the human world with my trainers my practice was limited due to the fact I could easily be caught by humans...one thing I learned from my trainers was that while amongst humans discretion is the most important thing...at the end of six months I was told by Haji, the Chief of the Djinn that I was to spend...of course after the holidays...another six months in Old-Baghdad training as a proper djinn...I would have a Djinn-Coach and I would be a student djinn...the one who wanted to train me was a very wicked djinn known as the Blue Djinn...though I was half-djinn and not very powerful he believed with a true trainer my powers could get stronger...I refused to train with him knowing of his wicked deeds and told him I would sooner be full-human than his protege...therefore in the dark of night he had come to kidnap me...he placed me in another bottle as my first bottle had a spell upon it preventing anyone but my trainers from sealing me within...he took me away whilst I slept in my bottle and placed me here."then Aslan spoke.

"I thought I felt a shift in power here...another had come but my own powers were blocked by I guess your bottle."Adam nodded.

"The Blue Djinn placed a spell upon my bottle...only one with no Djinn or Genie of their own would be able to release from the bottle and I would be bound to that one forever."he looked to Peter."I have never served before and I am not very powerful as I have not completed my training...I will do my best Master but you may have to get used to being a Master...but I have to get used to being a slave and learning these powers, I am not very skilled and technically am still considered to be a Djinn-In-Training but I promise I will do my best not to displease you."Aslan, who was one of the few who could literally see auras and read them, knew that Adam was terrified at this prospect but then Peter spoke.

"I know and I promise not to be a horrible Master...if Aslan has Djinn-powers like you then surely he could help you."Aslan nodded.

"I have all the powers as any djinn or genie I can help you with your powers."Adam nodded then Adam could hear voices coming through the woods and Peter knew exactly who it was.

"My sisters and my brother are coming back...Aslan what do we do."before Aslan could do anything Adam blinked as a wrecked boat appeared on the beach near the rocks, he blinked again and changed from his djinn-clothes to a more normal looking attire and then whispered.

"Go along with this Master, I know you did not wish for this but trust me."Adam blinked and he landed on the beach, halfway in the water while he was halfway on the sand, he blinked again so his clothes were wet and torn and then he looked at his Master...Aslan took the bottle from Peter and he too blinked out, _may not be very powerful or experienced with his Magic but he is good at hiding his powers...must be from living with humans,_


	2. I Am A Survivor

Chronicles of Narnia.

A Day In the Life of a Djinn.

Summary: While at Cair Paravel King Peter finds a decorative bottle laying upon the beach and unknowingly becomes Master to a young Djinn...what adventures lie ahead when another battle comes up...

Notes: Takes place in Narnia, Adam is a young Djinn born to a djinni and a human though his powers were sequestered those powers were released by a djinn-illness called Arabian-Fatigue, he is by ancestry half-djinn though is fairly powerful. Peter is gay and will date Adam.

Freedom.

Waves crashed upon the shore of Cair Paravel sounding like thunder within the bottle while the figure of a young man with honey-brown hair, Adam, could be seen laying upon the sofa within his prison. He looked to be twenty-three or twenty-four and could be seen reading a book of spells in hopes of finding a way out of this...as he called it...cursed prison. Adam had once been a free Djinn having been bottled by the most powerful djinn of them all, the wicked Blue Djinn, he had mearly defied his request of returning to Old Baghdad to be trained by him and his refusal had been his last as he had been kidnapped and dropped somewhere though his whereabouts was currently unknown to him. He had no idea how long it had been since his confinement only that it was near water and he prayed that said water would not take his bottle from the beach. It had only been three months since his discovery of his djinn-powers and had gone to train with another djinni and her family, Jeannie Nelson, who had once or twice crossed paths with the Blue Djinn herself but her training had been futile as he had been trapped anyways. As a djinn he had magical powers...but those powers were not as strong as many others since he was half djinn with his mother being a djinni and his father being a human though for the first twenty-two years of his life those powers were non-existant...thanks to a djinn-illness those powers had been bestowed to him. With the powers he had he could go backwards or forwards in time, he could call down storms...could bring others from different periods in time...he could even raise the dead though another limit of his powers was that he did not know how to control his powers completely though with each passing day he got better. It was rather kind of the Blue Djinn to place a book of spells within his bottle therefore he could train himself...he knew immediately he would serve a master or a mistress therefore had begun to study the book in hopes of one day being released. Djinn were immortal as were all magical creatures from fairies to witches and he didn't know how long he would be locked within the bottle he'd been given.

King Peter marched from his castle out to the beach hoping to enjoy the fresh air and to escape from the pressures of being High King...it had been several months since he'd returned to Narnia to help defeat another evil king who sought to destroy Narnia or at least take it over. The sea air wafted on the breeze while the sun shone brightly in the sky...and as if by magic...or by fate...the sunlight struck something in the sand. He walked over to see what it was and found that it was a decorative ornate bottle...it was royal blue with orange and purple designs and a beautiful ameythst purple crystal stopper laying within the bottle. He pulled it out of the sand and looked it over wishing his friend Aslan was here hoping he'd know something about this strange bottle. It was obviously decorative and for someone to lose it was a bit of a stretch but he liked it. Turning it over he thought he had seen a sticker beneath the beautiful paint and removed the stopper to see if he could get a look of the inside thinking the sticker was inside shining through with the sunlight hitting the bottle's glass. Removing the stopper he scratched at the stopper and watched as the bottle shook slightly as a column of orangish purple smoke flowed from the bottle, _what have I done, _he threw the bottle into the sand and removed his sword as the smoke took on the form of a young and handsome man. Kneeling before his new "master" the djinn spoke in Arabic.

"Oh mighiest Master, I am forever indebted to thee for releasing me from my bottle...whoever commands the bottle commands my power what is it you desire of me your humble slave."the Djinn spoke. Peter looked at the young man, he wore a strange orange and purple outfit looking as if he was out of the Arabian Nights...he remembered something from his talks with Aslan of magical creatures callled Djinn who were supposed to serve whoever released them...their Masters. Adam continued to stare at his Master, _I did get a good lookin' master...now only if he'd command me to speak to him in his own language then we could better speak,_ Peter knew also from the stories that he had to command his djinn to do something but he didn't know how.

"Um can you get up off the sand."Adam did not move, _okay um how about this,_ he tried again."I wish you would rise."again the djinn did not move and he spoke once more in Arabic.

"I am delighted to have such a kind master to serve."they continued this for several minutes then finally Peter spoke.

"I wish you'd at least speak to me."_and that was all I needed to hear,_ Adam looked over at his Master then spoke once more this time in English.

"Oh thank you master for releasing me from my cursed prison...it is an honor to serve such a royal master."Peter couldn't believe it he'd gotten the Djinn to speak.

"Oh um hi, could you rise off the sand."Adam obeyed."um now what is all of this about?"Adam smiled, _I guess I am not the only one who will need to be trained in the ways of the Djinn..._

"I am Adam, your Djinn...I was imprisoned in the bottle and you released me."he looked around."where am I?"Peter looked at him.

"We are in Narnia..."Adam's eyes bugged out,_ Narnia...Aslan must be here...oh Allah be praised Jeannie did always tell me that Aslan was one of us...oh this is good._"is it possible for you to bring Aslan here...maybe he could help us out with this."Adam smiled...Jeannie did train him on how to call for others but he didn't know if his magic would work against another of his kind...though he was a djinn himself, there were other djinn known as Djinn-Animals...granted powers by the Onyx Djinn who was a part of his Menagerie who had transfered some of his own powers to his animals and to this day the descendent of those animals still had djinn-powers.

"I can try but his powers are stronger than mine but I can as you humans say 'give it a whirl'."Adam folded his arms and called out with his mind, using his power of direct-telepathy...he zeroed in on Aslan's magical aura and hoping with his might he blinked and Aslan the Djinn-Lion appeared.

Aslan had appeared in a puff of golden smoke looking at King Peter then to Adam then to the bottle that Peter held then he made the connection...his eyes grew misty at the sight of the djinn-in-training that stood before him.

"By Allah I never would have believed it possible...but it is...you are here."Aslan looked at the young djinn and smiled and made his way towards him...Adam felt tears in his eyes and he fell to the ground embracing the lion.

"How did you know about my punishment...about what that wicked excuse for a demon did to me?"Aslan smiled and blinked as food appeared before them.

"Um Aslan how do you know him?"Aslan sat as they ate.

"Two years ago I was told by my original Master that another Djinn had been found in the human world...a djinn born of mixed parentage...he was half-djinn and half-human...six months later my original Master called us all to him and the Great Haji, Chief of All Djinn stood before us and had sent out a message...this half-djinn was missing thanks to the Blue Djinn who had bottled him...all of us in the Onyx Djinn's menagerie was told to look for him by zeroing in on his magical aura. We have all been searching on both the Plane of Reality and in the Old-World...many of us who knew how to travel through time went to look for you...and now you are here."he smiled. Adam nodded.

"I was released by this one."he said looking to his Master. Peter looked at him.

"I guess I get three wishes?"he asked and both Adam and Aslan nodded no.

"Master, it is not what you wish that is my command it is what you WILL that is my command...when you released me from the bottle I became yours...you have no limit on what you wish but there are certain limits to my powers based on my limited experience."Peter looked confused and Adam continued."I was bottled six months after discovering my djinn-powers therefore while I knew some things about my powers my magic remained limited by my lack of real experience...living in the human world with my trainers my practice was limited due to the fact I could easily be caught by humans...one thing I learned from my trainers was that while amongst humans discretion is the most important thing...at the end of six months I was told by Haji, the Chief of the Djinn that I was to spend...of course after the holidays...another six months in Old-Baghdad training as a proper djinn...I would have a Djinn-Coach and I would be a student djinn...the one who wanted to train me was a very wicked djinn known as the Blue Djinn...though I was half-djinn and not very powerful he believed with a true trainer my powers could get stronger...I refused to train with him knowing of his wicked deeds and told him I would sooner be full-human than his protege...therefore in the dark of night he had come to kidnap me...he placed me in another bottle as my first bottle had a spell upon it preventing anyone but my trainers from sealing me within...he took me away whilst I slept in my bottle and placed me here."then Aslan spoke.

"I thought I felt a shift in power here...another had come but my own powers were blocked by I guess your bottle."Adam nodded.

"The Blue Djinn placed a spell upon my bottle...only one with no Djinn or Genie of their own would be able to release from the bottle and I would be bound to that one forever."he looked to Peter."I have never served before and I am not very powerful as I have not completed my training...I will do my best Master but you may have to get used to being a Master...but I have to get used to being a slave and learning these powers, I am not very skilled and technically am still considered to be a Djinn-In-Training but I promise I will do my best not to displease you."Aslan, who was one of the few who could literally see auras and read them, knew that Adam was terrified at this prospect but then Peter spoke.

"I know and I promise not to be a horrible Master...if Aslan has Djinn-powers like you then surely he could help you."Aslan nodded.

"I have all the powers as any djinn or genie I can help you with your powers."Adam nodded then Adam could hear voices coming through the woods and Peter knew exactly who it was.

"My sisters and my brother are coming back...Aslan what do we do."before Aslan could do anything Adam blinked as a wrecked boat appeared on the beach near the rocks, he blinked again and changed from his djinn-clothes to a more normal looking attire and then whispered.

"Go along with this Master, I know you did not wish for this but trust me."Adam blinked and he landed on the beach, halfway in the water while he was halfway on the sand, he blinked again so his clothes were wet and torn and then he looked at his Master...Aslan took the bottle from Peter and he too blinked out, _may not be very powerful or experienced with his Magic but he is good at hiding his powers...must be from living with humans,_


End file.
